A Law Abiding Citizen
by feebes86
Summary: A routine traffic stop leads to angry people and multiple encounters. Just how far would you go to get out of that ticket? Rated M for language and adult situations, Paul and Bella with some Jacob thrown in for fun. Very OOC, AH, Oneshot


Beta'ed by MrsTrentReznor and kerigocrazy

Disclaimer: the characters and all recognizable situations belong to Stephanie Meyer - Last I looked I wasn't her... this story is a work of fan fiction, except or course for the legends and histories of the Quileute Nation that, of course, belong to them.

Entry for Public Lovin Fanfiction Contest hosted by

GossipLips, JandMsMommy, and MissJanuary

- PublicLovinFanfictionContest dot blogspot dot com -

**A Law Abiding Citizen**

"Ahhh fuck," the expletive tumbled from my lips as the red and blue lights consumed my rear view mirror.

I put on my blinker and put my foot to the brake, looking for a place to safely move to the side of the road.

I came to a complete stop and put my car in park. The clock showed that I was running right on time, which meant that I was now going to be late for work. _So much for getting off to a good start at my new job._

I dug through my purse for my license and then through the console for my insurance card. Briefly, I thought about calling my Dad but then decided against it. Whoever this guy was, he was driving a Forks patrol car. When he saw my name he would let me go. I was confident about that.

The light tapping on my window brought me out of my musings. I looked up and smiled into the bright light of the torch that was shining through my window. I started to roll my window down.

"I need to see your license and proof of insurance," he said.

"I would be happy to show them to you if you would please get the light out of my eyes. I'm not going to finish rolling the window down until I know that you are a cop." I replied.

He shined the light toward the ground and sarcastically said, "Is that better, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you," I answered, when I could finally see. I rolled the window the rest of the way down and handed him the documents that he requested.

"Ms. Swan, do you know why I pulled you over?"

"Actually Officer, I don't," I replied.

"You were speeding. The speed limit here is 45 miles per hour. You were going 65. That's enough to be considered reckless driving by some."

"Really? My speedometer must be broken; it said I was going 52."

"No ma'am, I paced you for the last two miles, you were going 65. Do you know what else you were doing?"

"No, was I breaking another law?" I snipped.

"Yes ma'am, you were following the car in front of you too closely."

"Are you kidding me? I would think that would be contingent on whether or not I was actually going 65. Since the speed I was driving is in question, then the distance that I needed from the car in front of me would also be in question." I couldn't keep from arguing.

"Ma'am, if you'll just wait here, I will have these back to you in a moment."

The policeman turned and walked back to his car. I watched him in my side mirror as he reached his vehicle. I wanted to see the look on his face when he realized that I was the Chief's daughter.

I sat and waited, and then waited some more. I picked up my cell phone and called work. It was supposed to be my first day at the WFKS, the local TV station. I had been hired to be the new anchor person for the morning and afternoon news. I had just finished up my degree in Broadcasting at UCLA and moved back to Forks to be closer to Charlie. _Not even in town a week and I was already getting pulled over._

Angela Weber, the station manager and a friend of mine from high-school finally picked up the phone. I explained that I was going to be late and then I had to tell her why. Angela got a good laugh at the thought of me being pulled over. I didn't think it was that funny.

I heard the slamming of the car door. "Oh… need to go Ang… bye." I hung up the phone before she had a chance to respond.

The policeman walked up to my window and without the light from the torch shining in my eyes, I was finally able to get a good look at him. Fuck, he was hot. Short dark hair, a chiseled jaw, soft, full lips that made you want to suck them, and his eyes, they were inky black and I could feel myself getting lost in his gaze.

Unfortunately he didn't feel the same way. He handed me my license and my insurance card. "Miss Swan, I'm giving you two citations."

_What the fuck did he say?_ "Excuse me?"

"I said that I am giving you two motor vehicle citations, two tickets for breaking the law." He explained more clearly.

"Two?" I was astounded. "You must be the new guy. Do you know who I am?"

He smirked. "Sure do, you're the Chief's daughter. I'm sure he will be happy that I gave you the tickets, since it may end up saving your life one day."

_Well fuck, he had me there, but still_… "But two? And I wasn't following them that closely."

"Ma'am, the rule is that for every ten miles per hour you are traveling, you should be one car length behind the vehicle in front of you. By my reckoning you should have been at least 120 feet behind that car, and you weren't."

"Well Officer, if that is the truth then with all due respect, _you_ were following _me_ too close."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Now Miss Swan, you know that's not true, but if you chose to believe that then you can take it up with the judge. I'm sure he will be happy to hear what you have to say."

"The Judge." I sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"Yes ma'am, anytime you are caught driving twenty miles an hour above the speed limit it is a mandatory visit to the court room."

He handed me the print off of the ticket and pointed to the bottom of the page. Your court date and time are posted down here."

"Gee... thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

He smirked. "You drive safely now, Miss Swan and slow down."

I narrowed my eyes and shot him a nasty look. I waited until he had got back to his car and then I turned off my flashers and slowly pulled out onto the road.

The rest of my trip to work was uneventful. It was a good thing because I was fuming. I marched in, slammed my bag down and started to rant.

I was still griping at lunch.

"Fuck, Angela, can you believe the absolute gall of this guy?"

"Bella, you were speeding and you got caught. How many times have you gotten a warning just because of who your Dad is? This guy," she held her hand up to keep me from interrupting, "you will have to admit, has some brass balls. He finally called you out."

"But he didn't have to be so cocky about it. Two, Angela, two tickets," I held my fingers up showing two fingers as I wailed petulantly.

"You may be right about that, but what are you going to do? You can't complain because the guy was doing his job."

I narrowed my eyes and nailed her with my "yes I could" look.

She rolled her eyes. "Who is he? Whats his name?"

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"Duh… look on your ticket."

I sighed and picked up my purse. I rummaged around inside it and then pulled out a stack of folded papers. I looked over the first one and then finally, at the bottom, I found his name. "It says here that he is Officer Paul Lahote."

"Lahote… more like La-hottie," she replied. "Damn girl, he is fine. He could arrest me any day. Well if I were single that is."

"I take it you know him?"

"Well yeah, I mean kinda. He's friends with Embry."

"Oh… well Embry has some shitty friends." I was not about to agree with her. Hot or not, the guy was an ass.

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon it was time to clock out. I gathered my stuff and made my way to my car.

I was in a fairly good mood, singing along with the radio and just enjoying the pleasant weather when the tale-tale lights started swirling in my rear view mirror again.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

I put on my blinker and carefully made my way to the edge of the road.

I didn't wait for him to tap on my window. This time I rolled the window down and waited until he got to the back end of my car before I shouted out, "What now?"

He smirked and I wanted to either slap him or kiss him; anything to get that infuriating grin off his face.

"Well, hello again to you too, Miss Swan," he snickered.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, barely. "What did I do this time?"

"You failed to use your signal when you made the turn at the end of the road."

"No, I signaled. You just weren't paying attention," I accused.

"Yeah, I'm just shitting you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you again," he repeated. "In fact, I would really like it if maybe I could take you out, buy you a cup of coffee or a drink."

"You want to buy me a drink?" I clarified.

He nodded.

"Why? So you can give me a ticket for driving under the influence?"

I had to give it to him; he looked shocked at that accusation. "No… I mean I wouldn't… well not unless you actually did drink and drive but, I wouldn't let you do that."

I stared at him.

"Really, this isn't a set up. I just thought that maybe we could get to know each other better."

"Is that what you thought?" I asked skeptically.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"No!"

"No?" he questioned.

"No," I repeated. "I won't go out with you. I don't want to have coffee or a drink with you."

"Well, all right then." He turned and walked back to his patrol car. He turned off the flashing lights and then waited until I had pulled back out onto the road. And then he turned and went the opposite direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So who is going to be at this party tonight?" I asked. I had been in Forks for almost two weeks and still hadn't had the opportunity to see everyone. This weekend seemed like the perfect time to cut loose and just enjoy the end of my first week on the job. A party with old friends was the perfect ending, a celebration of sorts.

"Just a few people that we know; it's really just a bonfire," Leah explained.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well… Angela and Embry are going to be there, along with Sam and me, Quil is coming and he is bringing my cousin Emily. That's a strange combination," she said, shaking her head. "There will be a few other people, but not too many more."

"What about Jake?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He has to work tonight, so no, he won't be there to pester you."

"Whew… I love Jake, you know I do, but I'm just not sure I can see him as a boyfriend. It's hard to think of someone that way when you've made them eat mud pies before."

Leah chuckled, "I know what you mean, but Bella, you should know, he's grown up a lot since you were here last. Jacob's hot now.

"Really?" I thought back to the young man that had crushed on me when I was a teenager. "Since when?"

"Since he started working out. He's on the police force down on the reservation. He has been hitting the gym and I have to tell you, it is making a difference. The boy has seriously got it going on. An eight pack, not six, but eight."

"Little Jacob Black?" I wanted clarification. When I had left Forks he had been sixteen, tall but lanky with a face that still carried a hint of his youth to it. I had known back then that he had the potential to be a heartbreaker. If what Leah was telling me was true, then I might need to reintroduce myself to him, soon.

"Yes, little Jacob Black, only he isn't so little anymore. I tell ya Bells, if it weren't for Sam being the handsome and talented man that he is, I would go after Jacob in a heartbeat."

"Wow," that was really saying something. Sam and Leah had been together since high-school. "Handsome and talented?"

She smirked, "Oh yeah, the things that man can do with his tongue. And he does this one thing where he-"

"Enough," I interrupted her. "I don't need the visuals, at least not yet, maybe later, after a few drinks."

After that it wasn't long until we were headed off to the reservation. I dressed casually, in a pair of skinny jeans and a fitted tee, although I did carry a hoodie for later, just in case I got cold. You could never tell how it was going to be on the beach in Forks, even if it was June.

We arrived just after sunset, the fire was lit, the gang had mostly arrived, and the booze was flowing freely.

I walked down to the fire pit, arm in arm with Leah, only to be snatched up by a very grown up Seth Clearwater.

He picked me up and spun me around, "Bella, it's so good to see you. How's my other favorite sister?"

"My gosh Seth, look at you, you're huge."

"That's what she said," came chiming from behind me.

I turned my head, "Embry, Quil." They passed me from one set of arms to the next. One thing about these guys, every single one of them knew how to give a hug.

Soon I was settled in around the fire along with everyone else. I was handed a glass of the local mystery punch and we kicked back and started to talk.

A couple of hours had passed, the drinks were flowing freely and off to the side, a game of "I Never" was being played. I was nice and tipsy, enjoying my time talking to Angela and Embry when I heard the deep, panty wetting voice, crooning in my ear. "Hello again, Princess."

I didn't even turn to look, instead, I looked at my friend and said, "Angela, please tell me that Officer La-hot-tee is not standing behind me."

Embry spewed beer from his mouth in an attempt to keep from choking and Angela laughed so hard she almost cried. From behind me I could hear a low chuckle. "Officer La-hot-tee?" His voice ended in a question.

"Shut-up, you gave me a ticket." I turned and glared at him.

"What would you say if I told you that I could let you out of that ticket?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to glare at him. "I would say that you are lying to me."

"No," he shook his head, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth. I could tell you how to get out of that ticket, maybe even both of them."

"I'm not going to sleep with you," I replied.

He laughed. "Did I ask you to?"

I could feel my face turning red. "Well no, but-"

"All I want is for you to dance with me." He interrupted.

"Just dance?"

"Just dance," he confirmed.

"All right."

"All right?"

I nodded. "Come on, lets get this over with."

He took my hand and led me to the open area just beyond the bright light of the fire. Several other couples were gathered there, dancing to the soft beat of the music. He pulled me close to him and continued to hold my hand, although he did pull it close to his chest. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and I had to bite back a groan at the feel of being in his arms. I scowled instead, both unwilling and unable to let him see that I was slightly turned on.

He laughed. "You don't have to sound like you're going to enjoy this so much."

I glared at him. "You are basically blackmailing me into dancing with you."

"Yep." He was unapologetic.

"Why?"

"Because Princess, I want to get to know you better."

"What if I don't want to know you?"

"You do want to know me better. You think I'm hot."

"Fuck, just shoot me now," I muttered.

He laughed. "You're funny when you're tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy enough for this," I snarled back. I really wasn't. The alcohol was going straight to my head, but I could still feel the warmth of his body, seeping into mine.

"Ouch, don't be like that Princess."

"Why do you keep calling me Princess?"

"I'm not sure, maybe because you seem like you are all royal and snooty, like a princess would be. And besides, you don't call me by my name either."

"I'm not snooty. You make me sound stuck up." I argued. "And I don't even know your name."

"Oh… well in that case, I'm Paul, or as you say, Officer Lahottie." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I groaned. "I wish you hadn't heard that."

He just smirked.

"What gave you the idea that I am snooty?" I asked several minutes later.

"Well you thought that you were too good to get a ticket, now didn't you? That sounds kind of snooty to me."

"Well, I'm not." The smell of his skin, cedar, ocean and man, was filling my nose and making it hard to concentrate. I wanted to burrow into his chest and inhale.

The song ended and I was almost sad when he started to lead me away from the dancing. "Let's get you another drink," he offered.

I followed behind him, willing to let him lead the way. He handed me a cup full of punch and I took a big sip. This was different from what I had drunk before. This was cool and tart and incredibly potent. It wasn't long until I was telling Officer Lahottie exactly what I thought about him, and arrogant prick didn't enter into the conversation at all.

We danced and we kissed and then eventually, he drove me to his home and carried me to bed. Throughout the entire ride, he never once took advantage of me. I wish I could say the same.

I woke up the next morning with an incessant pounding in my head. I rolled over and stared at the man that was in bed with me. _Fuck! How did I get in bed with him?_ I ran my hands down my shirt, relieved to find out that the only clothes I was missing was my shoes.

I eased my way out of bed and tiptoed into the bathroom. It wasn't long until I had washed my face and used my finger to brush my teeth and then it hit me. I was stuck here until he woke up. And I didn't even know where 'here' was. There were vague memories of riding in some sort of muscle car and sticking my head out of the sunroof. I cringed as I recalled some of the things that I had done and then some of the things I had said.

Apparently, I was a talkative drunk, and a horny one. I could feel the blush spreading up my face.

I looked inside his medicine cabinet and found a bottle of Tylenol. I helped myself to two of the pills and swallowed them with water, straight from the faucet. And then I started to pray that they would hurry up and work.

I stuck my head back out of the bathroom door and saw that Paul, I tested the name in my mind, _Yeah, I thought, that sounds right_. Paul was sleeping soundly. I snuck back inside his room and grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of boxers off the pile of folded clothes sitting on his dresser. I turned and headed back to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, I was standing underneath a torrent of warm water. It felt heavenly. I used his shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair and then I bathed with his Irish Spring soap. I got out feeling a hundred percent better. I towel dried my hair and then combed through it with my fingers. Then I got dressed in his clothes, picked up mine off the floor and headed to the kitchen.

He had a washer and dryer in the corner so I threw my clothes into the wash and then started looking around for something I could fix for breakfast. He had a well stocked refrigerator and there was some of almost everything in his cabinets. I decided to be proactive. I made myself at home and soon I had breakfast well underway.

"What's all this?" the low voice growled from behind me.

I turned quickly and looked him over. His hair was rumpled and his pants hung low on his waist. He didn't have a shirt on and I suddenly had trouble looking away.

He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"I didn't know what you liked and I was hungry. I hope you don't mind."

He smirked. "Nah, I don't mind. Looks like you are cooking a feast."

"It's really not much, just bacon, eggs and pancakes."

"Do I have time to shower before it's ready?"

"Yeah, well you have about ten minutes, but if I need to, I can keep it all warm for you," I offered.

He smiled. "That won't be necessary. Ten minutes is plenty of time." He turned and walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the shower turn on.

I stood there, flipping pancakes and stirring eggs, and the only thing I could think about was Paul, naked in the shower. _Something was seriously wrong with me. The man was a first class prick, true, he had been nice to me the night before but when he pulled me over… two tickets?_

I shook my head. I needed to think about something else. _But last night, it would have been so easy for him to take advantage of you, but he didn't, he took care of you instead and made sure you didn't get into trouble or get hurt. _I argued with myself about whether or not Paul Lahote was a good guy, or a bad guy. _What the fuck do you care? His body is calling out to you and yours is answering. Shut up self!_

"Why is your face turning red, Princess?"

I jumped as the sound of his voice startled me. "You move really quietly for such a big guy."

"It's a gift," he bragged.

I snorted. "Sit down and eat before it all gets cold."

I plated up the food and we ate in a comfortable silence. I carried the dishes to the sink and got ready to start washing them when he stopped me. "Don't, I'll get them later."

"I don't mind," I offered.

"It's alright, really. I'll do them after while."

"Okay then, will you take me back to my truck? I should be getting home to Charlie."

"Sure thing, Princess, let me get changed for work real quick and then I'll get my keys."

I grabbed my still wet clothes from the washer and threw them into a plastic grocery bag. At least they would only have to be dried when I got home.

The ride back to the beach was uneventful, until Paul pulled off the road beside some picnic tables.

I could hear the pounding surf in the distance and not too far from where he had stopped the car, was the parking lot entrance for First Beach.

There was a small scattering of trees and at the entrance to the forest, a couple of signs identifying hiking trails were pointing in different directions.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just checking something out," he vaguely replied.

He got out of the car and then walked around to my side. "Hop out for a minute."

I did as he asked and quickly found myself wondering at the wisdom of my decision. Have you ever had one of those fantasies? One of the ones that made you so wet you were dripping? One of those that you hoped and then prayed would come true. I do. I have one of those fantasies. And apparently I had told Paul all about it.

Faster than I could blink, Paul had my hands behind my back and fastened together with a pair of handcuffs.

I looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Making your dreams come true." He replied. "I told you last night that I would take care of you today, and I fully intend to keep that promise. I am going to have to make one slight change though."

He took out a length of rope and spread it across the inside of his car so that the ends were coming out of the open windows on either side.

I stood there stupidly and watched him.

By the time I remembered that I should have been running, it was too late. He was already reaching for me.

His arms were like steel around me and I'll admit, I didn't put up much of a fight. I knew that deep down, I really wanted this. And Paul, he had that look, the one that said yeah, I can fuck you and you will wear a smile for days. And well face it, he was sexy as hell and twice as hot.

He didn't have any difficulty with my token resistance and I soon found myself, lying on the hood of his Mustang with my arms secured on either side of the windshield. I had a small amount of movement, allowing me to slide about six inches down the hood, but that was it. My legs were still free and for just a moment I thought about kicking him off. But I didn't. I waited to see what he was going to do next.

He didn't disappoint me.

He smirked and reached down; grabbing the bottom of the tee shirt I was wearing. His tee shirt, in fact, and then he easily ripped it in half. The shirt lay on either side of my body, hanging off my shoulders, with my arms still stretched through the arm holes.

Paul stepped between my parted legs, slid his hands underneath my shoulders and bent down, taking a puckered nub in between his lips. He licked and sucked and then moved his head, trailing his tongue from one nipple to the other.

Electric jolts spread across my skin and ran, from his tongue, straight to my clit.

I gasped and fisted my hands, my arms pulling in a futile effort to get free.

He lifted his head and looked up at me, "You know, last night you were begging me to do this to you."

I gulped, "I did?"

He nodded his head. "This among other things."

"Well last night I was drunk."

"You know what they say, Princess, A drunken confession is a secret desire."

I snorted. "Who says that?"

"You know, they do... them... the mysterious others," he retorted.

"I think you're making that up so that you can feel better about this."

He looked at my nipples, puckered and standing straight up. "I think you're feeling pretty good about this too."

I couldn't deny it. I did want him. I wanted him bad.

He spread open mouthed kisses up my body, to my neck, and then he licked his way along my jaw and up to my ear.

His body covered mine, and the feel of the rough, starched, police uniform shirt, against my softer skin, somehow made me feel very naughty. Or it could have been the feeling of excitement that I had, knowing that we could easily be caught. Or in truth, it could have been a combination of both of those things, along with the fact that I was tied to the front of a car and allowing a man I really didn't know to take care of me sexually. Honestly, I was just getting more and more turned on.

He nuzzled into my neck, his teeth scraping over my tender flesh, causing goose bumps to spread down my arms. And then he kissed his way back down to my breasts and then over my stomach.

Paul's hands went to the waist band of the shorts I was wearing, his shorts in fact, his boxer shorts. I planted my feet on the hood of the car and lifted my hips and he tugged on the last bit of clothing that I was wearing. He tossed them to the ground beside his car.

He put his hands on my thighs and pulled them apart. And then he stared down at me.

I could feel the wetness, dripping from my slit as he stood there and slowly took in the sight of my bare body tied to the hood of his car.

He licked his lips and I watched him.

He cleared his throat and I bit my lip.

He tweaked my nipple. I closed my eyes and groaned.

He trailed his fingers over my glistening folds.

My hips rocked, pushing up to meet him.

He bent down and licked from my anus to my clit in one, long sweep, using the broad, flat surface of his tongue. I fisted my hands and banged them down on the hood of his car.

"Fuuccckkkkk!" I breathed.

His hand splayed across my stomach, in an attempt to hold me still, and his other hand spread across my thigh.

I whimpered. Words like, more and please, were tumbling from my lips.

Paul chuckled, the vibrations from his laughter igniting nerves and causing sensations that I had never before felt.

He pointed his tongue and then he used it to start circling my clit. He sank a finger deep inside me, and I moaned a low, keening sound.

Paul started moving his finger in and out of my body, rapidly, while he flicked his tongue over my engorged nub.

Fire spread from my lower stomach outward, bands of delicious heat that caused me to quiver and gasp.

Paul slid a second finger into my willing body and then twisted his hand and curved them up. He pumped them faster and faster and I exploded, shudders rocking my body as I clenched and trembled around his hand.

He kissed the bottom of my stomach and then worked his way up between my breasts and over my jaw, finally, setting his lips on top of mine.

Our kiss was long and desperate, a meeting of tongues and teeth in an attempt to inhale each other.

"I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna fuck you and make you come so hard that you won't be able to stand."

I gasped, his words like liquid heat running through my body.

"I am so fucking hard; I've never been this hard before. You're going to let me fuck you and then I'm going to fill you with my cum. I can't wait to feel you, tight and warm, wet and clenching around my cock."

"Fuck me, please Paul, fuck me."

He lifted up and unfastened his pants, letting them fall to the ground around his ankles. His cock sprang out, long and thick with a thin dribble of pre-cum beading on the end.

I couldn't take my eyes of it. I wanted it in my mouth. I wanted to feel the head of his shaft probing the back of my throat. I needed to feel his salty ejaculate quenching my thirst.

He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He pushed forward and the blunt head brushed up against my clit.

I arched up off of the car and tried to repeat the action.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Two counts of Indecent Exposure and Public Lewdness," It took me a moment to realize that the voice was coming from somewhere behind Paul.

I groaned, knowing that we had been caught. I closed my eyes in a vain attempt not to be discovered.

I could hear Paul chuckling as he put his hands over my breasts. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist and I hoped that nothing too much would be seen.

"Ahh… Lahote, who are you corrupting now?"

"An old friend of yours." He snickered. "Bella, you remember Jacob Black, don't you?"

_Fuck, just kill me now_, I thought. I didn't open my eyes; as long as I didn't see him then maybe he wasn't real.

Paul's hands trailed down my sides and then he reached up and pinched my nipple.

"Ouch," I exclaimed. My eyes popping open. "Asshole."

He snickered, "Wasn't me, Princess."

A low chuckle came from somewhere, out of my line of sight.

My eyes widened and out of the corner of my eyes I could see a second body move closer, this one covered in a navy blue uniform.

"Hey Bella, I gotta say, you've uhh… really changed since the last time I saw you. You're looking good, damn good."

I tilted my head back and got an upside down view of Jacob. Fuck, if there was one man that might be hotter than Paul, then it had to be Jacob Black.

His hands reached out and covered the breast that was closest to him. He palmed it gently and then tweaked the nipple between his finger and thumb. He stared at his hand, his dark skin making a striking contrast against my lighter, milky white.

Jacob leaned over and brushed his lips over mine, in what should have been a somewhat awkward, sideways kiss. Instead, it was hot and sensual and perfect.

He pulled back and winked at me. "I've wanted to do that for years."

As impossible as it may seem, I think I got wetter. I could actually feel the slippery fluid sliding down the crack of my ass.

I felt his hand up by mine and the ropes started to loosen.

"What are you doing, Black?" Paul growled.

"I'm freeing Bella," he explained.

"Why?" Paul snarled.

"Because fuck, man, she wants me to join you and I can't, if she's all spread out on her back like this."

I watched Paul's eyes. They got a devilish gleam to them and he looked at me, "Is it true, Princess? You want Black to have some fun with us?"

I couldn't answer. Truthfully, I did want Jacob too.

"See, I told you she wanted me too," Jacob bragged.

"She hasn't said 'yes', yet," Paul reminded him.

"But look..." Jacob took his hand and ran his fingers over my pussy. He held his hand up so that the light from the sun could show the glistening juices that were coating his digits. He cockily bragged, "She wants me, too."

Jacob's thumb brushed over my clit and I gasped and whimpered. He looked down and stared into my eyes. A smug grin spread across his face. "You are a bad girl, aren't you, Bella? Bad, but in a very good way."

Paul pulled up his pants and then finished untying my hands.

Jacob helped me to sit up.

Paul picked me up and sat me on the corner of the hood and then he nuzzled into me from behind, while Jacob slid between my legs from the front. Suddenly, I was covered in four hands and two sets of lips. One of them was touching me, everywhere.

I was overwhelmed with varying emotions, the feeling of being powerless between their hard, masculine bodies, the forbidden element of being with two guys instead of one, the naughtiness of being outside. Plus there was something about being naked, exposed even, while the two of them remained clothed, a vulnerability that I wasn't used to feeling when it came to sex. At the same time I felt cherished and desired, and more than a little wicked. I was more turned on than I had ever been before in my life. At that moment, one of them could have blown on my clit and I would have exploded. I was lost in a sensual haze and for the life of me; I couldn't have told you what set of lips or hands belonged to whom.

Lips attached themselves to mine and a tongue plundered my mouth, searching out mine. They twisted and twirled around each other in an erotic dance that bombarded the senses.

A mouth sucked over my neck and down to my shoulder and everywhere there were hands. Hands slid up and down my sides, over and around my breasts, between my legs and then hot fingers dipped inside me. Broad hands cupped my ass and I was lifted up and pressed between the two hard bodies.

"Can you do it Bella? Can you please us both?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Are you willing to let us have you, let us share your body, share your pleasure?" Paul murmured softly in my other ear.

Their low, husky voices did something to me. They hypnotized me, drew me in and persuaded me to be anything, do anything that they wanted. I couldn't speak so instead I just nodded helplessly.

Paul moved around to my side and turned my head toward him. "No Princess, I need to hear you say it."

"I want you. I want you both." My eyes flitted back and forth between Paul and Jacob trying to gauge their reaction.

They didn't give me the chance to analyze their expressions.

Their fingers and mouths continued to work my body, and I entered into a dreamlike state. Vaguely, I was aware that they were talking, discussing something, but I had no idea what.

Moments later I was kneeling on all fours over Jacob's prone body. He was sitting at the base of a tree, leaning up against it. He was still fully dressed, but his pants were unfastened allowing his dick to spring free. My eyes were fastened on his cock and I couldn't wait to get my lips around it. I licked my lips and then stuck out my tongue and probed his slit. I twirled the broad, flat surface around the mushroom head and then sucked it into my mouth.

I brought my hand up to wrap around the length I couldn't fit inside me and then, working with my lips, tongue, and a steady sucking motion, I quickly had him moaning my name and gripping handfuls of my hair.

I felt fingers on my hips and then the slight sting of my cunt lips being stretched around Paul's massive dick. I slowly expanded to accommodate him.

I could feel every millimeter of his cock as it brushed up against my walls. "Ahh… fuck, Princess… never been this hard… this ready… so fucking tight for me… so fucking wet…"

Paul's words hardly made sense, yet they still fueled the fire that was burning over my body.

"Fuck Bella…"

I moaned around Jake's shaft as Paul continued to fill me from behind.

"Do that again, Bells," Jacob pleaded.

I moaned again and his hands got tighter in my hair. He held my face still as he started to thrust in and out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah, fuck her mouth, Jake," Paul ordered.

"Such a good little cocksucker," Jacob said.

And it turned me on even more, to know that while they were taking care of me and my needs, I was able to fulfill both of theirs.

I reached up and cupped Jacob's balls and started rolling them in my fingers.

"Fuck I'm close," he moaned. "I'm gonna come Bella. I'm gonna shoot my load down your throat and you're going to swallow it all."

"Swallow it Princess, swallow it and I will let you come. Swallow it and I will squirt my shit all up inside you." The words were barely out of Paul's mouth when Jacob's hands tightened their hold and he pushed forward rapidly, once and then twice, before pressing his cock as deeply in my mouth as he could go.

I relaxed my jaw and concentrated on suppressing my gag reflex. I swallowed around the head of his prick. His length speared my throat and then suddenly my nose was buried in his pubic hair. His cock swelled and then twitched as he released the first of several jets of cum. His salty fluid bypassed my mouth and slid down my throat and straight into my stomach.

He slowly eased out of my mouth and I knelt there, on all fours, gasping for breath.

Jacob's hands quickly made their way to my breasts and his nimble fingers plucked and tweaked my nipples.

Paul fucked me from behind, his pace getting faster and harder. He reached around and started rubbing my clit.

"Ohh… more Paul… more please." I couldn't keep from begging.

My head fell forward and rested against the lower part of Jacob's stomach, and he continued to run his hands over my body.

"Such a fucking dirty Princess," Paul commented.

I was close, I was really very close and the more they talked, the closer I got to my release, and it was going to be explosive.

"Fuck, Princess…" Paul grabbed my hips and pressed deeply inside me, grinding his hips against mine. I could feel the ribbons of semen hitting up against my walls.

He pinched my clit and at the same time, Jacob pulled roughly on my nipples and I exploded.

Shock wave after shock wave coursed through my body. Never before had I had an orgasm that intense, that powerful.

Paul slid limply from inside my body and I collapsed downward, Jacob barely managing to pull me into his lap enough to keep me from landing in the dirt.

I sagged against him and Paul rolled to his side and lay on the ground beside us. We all seemed to need a moment to rest.

"Fuck," I muttered several minutes later. "That was just… wow."

Paul chuckled. "Yeah… that was just… wow."

"Sent me for a shock, I thought I was seeing things when I saw Bella spread out on the hood of your car, Paul."

Paul grinned, "She was working her way out of a couple of tickets."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Tickets I shouldn't have gotten."

"Yeah but Princess, aren't you glad now that you did?"

Jacob got a speculative gleam in his eyes, "I may have to pull you over myself sometime."

"Next time just ask, believe me, I will be willing."

"Really, Princess, does this mean you will go out with me?"

"Only if she goes out with me too, Lahote," Jacob snarled.

Paul looked back and forth between Jacob and myself. "What do you say Princess, we still have a lot of kinky things we can do."

I grinned. "Well Officer Lahote, Officer Black, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

Jacob looked at Paul and winked, "That sound like a bribe to you, Lahote?"

Paul smirked. "Sure did, let's lock her up. I have the perfect cell at the Lahote Correctional Facility."

Jacob looked at me and said, "And don't think you'll be getting out early for good behavior."

I smiled. If it got me into this kind of trouble then I might just have to make sure I broke a few more laws.


End file.
